


没！人！能！在！我！的！雷！文！世！界！里！打！败！我！

by soberdaydream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 存档用。大纲流雷文，但是我脑了就爽了，爽了就完了。





	没！人！能！在！我！的！雷！文！世！界！里！打！败！我！

当初应聘的时候好像不是这样说的啊，郑延瓘在心底第一万零一次呐喊。大学毕业后他想继续留在首尔发展，就胡乱投了不少简历，然后某天一个声音特别好听的女士给他回电话说要不要来江南的一家大公司面试。鼎鼎有名的洪氏集团谁不知道，之前求职四处碰壁的郑延瓘在电话里点头点的像磕头。面试时候他借了同学的西装，穿上一点都不合适，感觉动作稍微大一点就可能被撑坏了，只能夹着腿像个艺妓一样小步走。跟前台的漂亮小姐姐聊了几句，小姐姐直接带着他去了最高层的总裁办公室。  
总裁是个精瘦的年轻人，一头黑发梳成背头，西装革履风华正茂的样子让初出茅庐的郑延瓘竟然红了脸。随便聊了几句关于学校的情况之后，总裁直接打电话让人来送合同。郑延瓘觉得自己像在做梦一样，稀里糊涂就签了卖身契，但是这可是跟首尔前二大企业洪氏的卖身契啊，值！  
突然接了个电话，总裁转身就坐了另一侧的私人电梯离开，留下一脸懵逼的郑延瓘坐着沙发上紧张的抠手。没两分钟前台小姐姐又上来了，礼貌的请他下楼，顺便给了他一个大号的纸袋子，里面是一套新西装，告诉他明天去体检下周一直接穿西装来上班。  
回到宿舍的郑延瓘几乎被同学羡慕的声音淹没。他们这一个普通的学校，就业率都低的可怜，能签到大公司的更是寥寥无几，而成绩中流的郑延瓘为什么能签到这么厉害的企业呢？  
郑延瓘本人的谬论，是他会开车，酒量好，可能是洪氏总裁需要一个代喝代驾吧。  
但是很快郑延瓘就被现实啪啪打脸，总裁要的既不是代喝，也不是代驾，而是一个入得厅堂下得闺房的特助。被总裁巧舌如簧的哄到床上，虽然心有不甘，但是总裁的颜和性格真的好对胃口，郑延瓘觉得从今以后自己就要靠卖屁股为生了，带着一脸人为刀俎英勇就义的表情做好被爆菊的准备，才发现自己猜对了开头，却猜错了攻受。  
洪总裁的皮肤是苍白光滑的，洪总裁的四肢是纤细柔软的，洪总裁的吻是冰冷却挑逗的，洪总裁的后穴是……又紧致又温暖的。之前从来没有性经验的郑延瓘第一次就当了个快枪手，他脸上的表情已经委屈的快哭了，还是洪总裁温柔的吻了吻他眼角，然后又伸手到他胯下。  
年轻人的成长速度令人惊讶，几个月时间，郑延瓘不只能在床上把洪总裁伺候的服服帖帖，在工作上也开始有所起色。靠着敏锐的观察力和缜密的心思，几次轻描淡写提出来的问题都正中洪总裁下怀。当然了，洪总裁也是懂他懂的不行，有次外出看郑延瓘的目光在内衣店橱窗的腿环和丝袜上多停留了几秒，晚上从浴室出来的时候那带着花边的大腿袜就出现在洪总裁的腿上了。  
看时机差不多成熟的时候洪总裁领着郑延瓘坐专梯到了地下，告诉他其实洪家的产业不只地面上上的房地产和零售，也有一些见不得光的部分。如果害怕，之后会让他只管正规的那部分。郑延瓘以为是要分手，嘴唇都快咬破了把泪往回憋。但是这逃不出洪总裁的眼，他带郑延瓘去靶场，本来是想看看他能不能受的了，最后却变成了看看自己能不能受的了。郑延瓘见到枪简直眼神发光，第一次上手就打的跟洪总裁的水平差不多，还意犹未尽的打光了三盒子弹。洪总裁本来觉得自己捡了个小奶狗，可以留在床边逗弄，没想到小奶狗长大了，竟然露出了獠牙和利爪。回到楼上之后多余的肾上腺素让俩人酣畅淋漓的做了好几次，期间有一次郑延瓘单手搂着洪总裁的腰把他抱到落地窗边，把他摁在玻璃上后入，还照着屁股上打了几巴掌，又把满是火药味道的手指塞进洪总裁嘴里搅动，搞得总裁前面滴着口水，后面滴着肠液。第二天总裁一早神清气爽的起来工作，郑延瓘却因为过度兴奋和纵欲黑着眼圈在床上趴了一天。洪总裁严于律己，和郑延瓘的关系这么近跟己差不多了，他要给郑延瓘一个教训让他不能这样毫无节制，晚上就要上了郑延瓘。但是脸皮和肌肉都日渐增厚的郑延瓘不只没把这当成教训，反而呻吟哼唧的百转千回让洪总裁都有些汗颜。

郑延瓘摸了一次枪之后就天天缠着洪总裁要学射击，洪总裁就介绍了一位中年人给他当教练。教练端着狙击枪的样子太帅了，但是教练说郑延瓘现在太浮躁，还不行，只让他练练小手枪。郑延瓘就问怎么样才能平心静气的练狙呢，教练白了他一眼，先禁欲一周再说。

一句话让郑延瓘不知所措了，他和洪总裁都沉溺于性爱是没错，但是也没耽误正事啊。左思右想了好久，他是真的想练狙，但是又怕这一周会冷落了洪总裁。不过小机灵鬼郑延瓘很快经过缜密的逻辑推断是他禁欲又不是让洪总裁禁欲，我的手和嘴都不是白长的呀。一周快过完了，洪总裁意识到了不对劲，但是这一周郑延瓘真的好努力啊。洪总裁带着他去吃饭，没想到射击教练也在，更没想到洪总裁管教练喊爸。看着郑延瓘尴尬的神色又想到父亲一贯的恶趣味，洪总裁突然明白了这一周郑延瓘反常的举动的原因。他一边觉得郑延瓘真是天真的可爱，一边又觉得这孩子应该能成大事。家长也见过了，误会也澄清了，俩人又开始荒淫无度了。

 

 


End file.
